


If You Give a Crow a Cookie,

by DontDiePls28



Series: My Friend is a Crow Stan [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bittersweet Biscotti, Can probably be read as Nonbinary Guardian/The Crow (Destiny), Cookies, Disclaimer: Author Knows Nothing About Source Material, Gen, Space Tupperware, The Crow (Destiny) Needs A Hug, The Dawning (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontDiePls28/pseuds/DontDiePls28
Summary: Bittersweet Biscotti :)
Relationships: Nonbinary Guardian & The Crow (Destiny)
Series: My Friend is a Crow Stan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050374
Kudos: 13





	If You Give a Crow a Cookie,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EntrancedSnow70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntrancedSnow70/gifts).



> I will be writing more once the Dawning actually happens and my friend tells me about it.

Your Guardian walks up to Crow, holding something behind they're back. They smile and wave at Crow. 

"Hello Guardian." Crow says politely to them. 

"My Guardian made something for you." Your Ghost tells him. Crow blinks in surprise. 

"Really?" 

Your Guardian nods enthusiastically, and hands him something packaged pretty badly in space wrapping paper. 

"We lost all our tins. Last year no one gave them back, so My Guardian decided that Tupperware wrapped with love would be cheaper than buying brand new tins." Your Ghost tells Crow before going over to Glint. 

Crow unwraps the Tupperware container and saw some cookies. He beams at Your Guardian. 

"Thank you! These look delicious!" Crow picks one up to try it. He takes one bite and practically moans in pure ecstasy. 

"What is _in_ this?" Crow asks Your Guardian with wide eyes. They shrug and grimace a little in a way that implies _**you don't want to know**_. 

Crow eyes Your Guardian suspiciously for a moment before shrugging. "Whatever it is, these are _amazing_!" He says and then proceeds to devour more.

Crow eventually decides to save the rest for later and puts the lid back on the Tupperware. "Thank you again, Guardian." He says with a soft smile before hesitantly hugging Your Guardian, and they hug him back. 


End file.
